<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Spilt Tea by PercyVQuinnIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872111">Over Spilt Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV'>PercyVQuinnIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Canon Asexual Character, Honey I ended the world, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we rush into half-baked plans like Jon, Non-Sexual Intimacy, spilt tea and other tragedies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-apocalypse scene about regrets, forgiveness, and spilt tea. This takes place around ep MAG 162 - Cosy Cabin.</p><p>“Jon watched (what else was new? He was always watching these days) and tried to collect himself, to explain how a hundred racing thoughts corresponded to a thousand scenes of misery in his mind’s eye, and that despite all that, he wasn’t able to string together a single sentence about how he felt.<br/>“Why haven’t you left yet, Martin?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonmartin - Relationship, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Spilt Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tape had been played so many times it was beginning to warp. Just another piece of “dream logic” that lingered in this ruined world- the tape would corrupt and break down with use, even though their bodies no longer needed food or sleep. Jon sighed and pressed rewind again-<br/>
“Jon!”<br/>
“<i>Geeeaugh!</i>”<br/>
The Archivist spun around in a surprise that was almost more of a habit, leftover from his human nature. But he’d been distracted with the Eye’s horrors, with the memories of the Archives before the apocalypse, and his body reacted the way he would have in the old days, with a panicked whirl as his boyfriend carried in a mug of tea.<br/>
It crashed to the floor and the hungry floorboards quickly sopped it up.<br/>
“Jon…” Martin sighed, “I thought I’d found some real tea this time and now it’s all over the floor-“<br/>
“I’m sorry, Martin.”<br/>
Jon sighed and turned back towards his tape recorder. His boyfriend reached a hand out over his, stopping him from pressing play yet again.<br/>
“Jon, why won’t you talk to me-?”<br/>
“I <i>can’t,</i> Martin.”<br/>
“Yes, you can! Frankly it’s not like we have much else to do-“<br/>
“I. Can’t.”<br/>
Martin dropped his hand, and the two men stood awkwardly in silence for a heartbeat that lasted entirely too long. Martin cast his eye around for anything to do, anywhere else to look, and finally bent to clean up the spill, mopping at it with a corner of his shirt.<br/>
Jon watched (what else was new? He was always watching these days) and tried to collect himself, to explain how a hundred racing thoughts corresponded to a thousand scenes of misery in his mind’s eye, and that despite all that, he wasn’t able to string together a single sentence about how he felt.<br/>
“Why haven’t you left yet, Martin? Nowhere else to go?”<br/>
“Jon, what? I’m not leaving you-“<br/>
The Archivist sat down on the bed and threw off his cracked glasses. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he thought.<br/>
“You… You should have, though. You should have left off long before now, and you keep staying with me.”<br/>
“Of course-“<br/>
“Even before this when I was <i>eating people-</i>“<br/>
“You had your reasons-“<br/>
“No, that’s- No.”<br/>
The Archivist took a shaky breath as he tried to sort his feelings out.<br/>
“I need you to recognize it. I need you to say I’ve fucked up, and then… I need you to forgive me. And I really can’t believe I have the gall to ask you for anything else. It’s unbelievable that you’ve stayed with me after-” he gestured vaguely at their surroundings, “After all this. How can I want <i>more</i> from you?”<br/>
They sat for a moment, Martin fiddled with the empty teacup while the Archivist held his head in his hands. Jon chuckled then.<br/>
“You know, you’d think I’d be able to make myself sound a little more eloquent, what with all these powers.”<br/>
Martin snickered.<br/>
“Actually, I feel like that’s more… I don’t know, Eye-ish, right? You can pull a story perfectly from anyone else, but isn’t it more miserable if you can’t do it to yourself?”<br/>
“I suppose I could try it on myself-“<br/>
“I absolutely forbid it!” His boyfriend interrupted cheerily, “For all we know that’ll only cause some awful internal bleeding somewhere. Or- you know, with how uhm… backed up you get when you’re not talking about how awful the world is...”<br/>
“The opposite will happen?” Jon chuckled, “I’ll start spilling my guts about all my embarrassing high school moments?”<br/>
“Exactly,” Martin giggled, “TMI!”<br/>
Moments where they could both forget the world long enough to laugh were rare even before the apocalypse, and Martin hadn’t heard Jon’s in what seemed like ages. They sighed and looked at one another as the universe stormed around them. After a few moments, Martin sat down and gathered the smaller man into his arms. It was funny how, for all his powers, Jon could seem so fragile sometimes. Martin wanted to shield him from all the bad things in the world. Too bad the world didn’t work like that anymore. Now he and Jon <i>were</i> the bad things.<br/>
“Look,” he said as they hugged, “You’re…. You’re right, it’s not like I can just forget about what’s happening and move on. This is huge- well, cosmic, I guess. And... I heard you. I want to sit with it for a minute, figure out what it means to me to forgive you. But I’m not going anywhere, and when I’m ready, I’ll tell you.”<br/>
He pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eye.<br/>
“And you won’t even have to look in my head to know I’m telling the truth.”<br/>
“Martin, I would never-“<br/>
“I know, Jon, kidding!”<br/>
Jon relaxed a little in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, the house relatively quiet in the absence of the tape recorder, before Jon sighed, shifted, and reached for the thing again. Martin dropped a kiss on his forehead and left him alone. He was going to mess around in what this house passed off as a kitchen and see if maybe he couldn’t find another batch of maybe-real tea. It would be a long time before either of them would be ready to come to each other with their feelings, much less confront the new world, but at least it was a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, it’s a rare SFW fic from me! I wasn’t comfy writing anything too spicy with these two since I know how important they are to the Ace scene. So it’s just a nice little angsty one this time! Be warned though, if you check out my other works it’s pretty pervy over there. ^^; This was originally a scene between Percy and Val, but I’m waiting on a couple details from my D&amp;D campaign to resolve before I can finish it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>